Unmissable Affection
by lunaxslytherin
Summary: Hermione Granger doesn't like Professor Snape. Professor Snape doesn't like Hermione Granger. Then, this incident happens - everything changes and nothing remains the same. What does the future hold for them? Follow them on their way and find it out!
1. An unsuccessful attempt

**A/N: Hello, there. Welcome to 'Unmissable Affection'.**

 **A few weeks ago I randomly decided to write a Hermione/Severus Fanfiction. I started writing this for fun, not even thinking about that I could upload this a day. But well, as you can see a day I uploaded a little 'Preview' of this story - and as it seems - a lot of people liked the idea of the story.**

 **The story starts somewhere during Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince. Please notice that a lot of things won't be like they are in the books. A lot is changed in this Fanfiction and won't be like it is in the Original Stories of J.K Rowling.**

 **If you have an idea and want me to include it - feel free to write me. I am happy about every 'request'.**

 _ **Many thanks to my great beta reader bluegirl1750.**_

 **Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to J.K Rowling. I do not own Harry Potter or any characters of it and I don't make any profit. I am just playing in her Sandbox. ;)**

* * *

 _Chapter 1 – An unsuccessful attempt_

"Harry, you _need_ to tell Professor McGonagall about this! You know what will happen if you don't!"

"No way, Hermione! Can you even imagine what she'll do if I tell her or she finds it out? Months of detention? Getting kicked out of school?"

"It'll just get worse if you don't tell her. You know that."

As Harry, Ron and Hermione made their way to the 'Defense Against the Dark Arts' classroom Hermione had just started another attempt to talk to Harry – obviously without success.

A few weeks ago Harry had found a special book of 'Advanced Potion Making' which isn't like the others. The book is full of added handwritings. The former owner seems to know a lot about Potions because it tells Harry exactly what to do. And, like the 'crown' of it, it had some spells in it that Hermione had never heard of.

Of course Harry refused to talk to Professor McGonagall about it - something Hermione could not understand. Besides the fact that Harry now always received the best marks in Potions by 'cheating' and Hermione's work- which was excellent as always- didn't earn any attention, there was something else that made Hermione anguish. Was this a normal book, or did it maybe have the ability to do something unwanted?

Hermione and Ginny both were really curious about who the owner of this book was. Or maybe _is_?

'It has to be someone who is really good in Potions' they both assumed but neither Ginny nor Hermione supposed who it could be. Besides, there were a lot of people that could come into consideration.

Soon they arrived in front of the Defense against Dark Arts classroom and entered.

Their professor was still not there – something they were all grateful to see.

Any Hogwarts student could have figured out who the next professor in this room would be. The classroom was dark, all the windows were closed, and there were only a few spots of light that kept the room from being completely dark. Before they could reach their seats a Gryffindor student waved at them. Or more like only one of them.

Hermione recognized her. Ron had mentioned her before when they were doing research in the library.

 _Lavender Brown._

To Hermione, she acted a bit strange which led to her not liking the girl. Since their first Potions lesson she seemed to be attracted to Ron. Whenever she could, she looked at him, smiled at him and gave him compliments.

Before, Hermione thought that Ron was attracted to her – but now he barely spent any time talking to her.

 _'Another one who gets a girlfriend. Another one who isn't going to stay forever alone.'_

Harry was getting closer to Ginny lately and Hermione feared that during her time left here at Hogwarts, she would not get her first kiss or even a boyfriend.

The door suddenly cracked open and the unpopular Potions Master – Severus Snape – walked into the dark room.

Today he looked really different. He was paler than usual – and the professor is normally pale as it is. His presence was dark and he didn't make eye contact with any of the students. He sat down and wrote something on the Parchment in front of him. She thought she saw a small smirk on his face, and then he started talking – without looking in the students' direction.

"Make two rows and attempt to jinx the other without speaking."

When no one moved, he growled even louder: "Go. _NOW_!"

He really was in a much worse state than Hermione had suspected.

 _'What the hell's been going on with him lately? I know it's not my concern but… doesn't he have anyone who is there for him?'_

Harry touched Hermione lightly on the arm and she nodded as an answer.

They made two rows and stood still as they saw their 'enemies'.

Hermione had Tracey, Harry had Hannah Abbott, and Neville had Draco.

 _'This definitely won't end well'_ Hermione thought as she saw the pairings.

As the first few jinxed each other nothing bad happened, despite some 'Ouch's and stumbles, but when Neville was standing face to face with Draco the whole class was looking at them.

Professor Snape rose from his chair, visibly curious about what would happen next.

Neville was not bad in blocking spells and Hermione knew that. He could manage this. It was more his personal state that got him into these situations every time.

Draco made the first step and Neville blocked his spell perfectly.

But then something happened that no one expected.

Draco mumbled a spell that Hermione never heard before and before Neville could even react he flew into the air - then against the stone wall on the opposite side of the room.

Everyone in the room was shocked and couldn't move, except Professor Snape and Hermione.

His reflexes were the best Hermione had ever seen. Faster than her, he was next to Neville who was lying on the floor.

Neville let out some soft cries and noises, unable to control them.

"Mr. Longbottom? Can you hear me?" He didn't answer.

Professor Snape really seemed to be alarmed.

Hermione sat down next to Neville and as she did she saw blood running down from his side.

At first she was shocked but then stopped in her tracks and pressed a hand over the wound, and said alarmed:

"Professor! He is bleeding!"

Professor Snape hurried to her side, swinging his wand in alarm, and mumbled an "Out of here!" addressed to the staring students and then everything happened pretty fast.

The students hurried out of the room as he demanded. Only Hermione remained where she was.

She continued to press her hands against Neville's wounds – which seemed to get worse and worse – then she suddenly felt a cold hand on hers. It was his hand, but he did not seem to mind the contact between them at all. He just pressed their hands harder to the wounds as if he thought they were going to explode any moment.

Then a few elixirs flew through the room, and he broke the contact between their hands to take them.

He barely looked at her before handing the elixirs over to Hermione, hoping she would know what to do. _'Of course she knows!'_ Severus thought. _'She is one of the best students.'_

He was right- Hermione knew what to do. One elixir she held to Neville's mouth to make him drink it. The other she put on his wounds.

Neville was screaming more and they both – Professor Snape and Hermione – hoped it would stop soon. But this didn't happen.

Hermione looked into Snape's face and for a short moment she saw an emotion that she had never seen before.

"Move back Miss Granger."

She did as she was told, even if she was a bit puzzled.

Then she heard him say:

 _"Vulnera Sanentur. Vulnera Sanentur. Vulnera Sanentur."_

She had never heard this spell before. What was it? And what did it do?

Before she had the chance to ask the professor, he was no longer standing next to Neville. It was now Madame Pomfrey.

A cold hand gripped her shoulder, taking her back and escorting her out of the room which was where Neville lay– covered with blood.


	2. Conversations with consequences

**A/N: Hey there! Welcome back to 'Unmissable Affection'.**

 **First of all: Thank you so much for your feedback! It really surprised me! I am glad that so many of you like this story. Before I am going on vacation, I thought I could update it - so here is the second chapter! :)** **I hope you like this one as well!**

 _ **As always, many thanks to my great beta reader bluegirl1750.**_

 **I hope you all have wonderful vacations and a wonderful summer! Till next time! :)**

 **Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to J.K Rowling. I do not own Harry Potter or any characters of it and I don't make any profit. I am just playing in her Sandbox.**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 2 – Conversations with consequences**_

A cold hand on her shoulder took her away from Neville who was lying on the ground covered in blood. At first Hermione could not make out whose hand it was. One thing was for sure: The person had a rough touch which made Hermione almost whimper. The named one led her into a dark room where she couldn't see anything because of the darkness. Because of this, she didn't see it coming when she stumbled over something on the ground.

"Watch it!" the voice behind her snarled.

 _Professor Snape?!_

The person – obviously Professor Snape – made her sit on a sofa which was near a bookshelf. With a small move of his wand some candles lit up and he headed over to a desk. She didn't have the power to talk; too many thoughts were in her head.

 _What just happened? What happened to Neville? Is he okay? What does Draco have to do with it?_

Hermione had so many questions but no answers. She hoped that she would get the answers she needed but knew that it wasn't going to be easy. They had just saved Neville's life, she thought. Snape, who was sitting at his desk, wasn't looking at her. It seemed like he was looking for something in one of his many books. She knew that he wasn't going to answer any of her questions so she let it be and turned her attention to the room she was sitting in.

 _Are these his quarters? It had to be._

The room was quite big, which didn't surprise Hermione. Of course all the professors have their own big quarters. All the windows were closed and only the candles kept the room from being completely dark. _'How can someone live like this? So differentiated…'_ she thought.

Some pictures were hanging on the wall. Most of them had to be by artists but one was different from the others. This one was not by an artist.

In the picture there was a woman who had her arm around a little boy.

She was beautiful and didn't seem to be old. The boy next to her had to be her son. He looked like her. Long, black hair and the same pale face. The boy wasn't that old, Hermione could tell. The young boy, maybe seven years old, did not seem to be truly happy, but in the presence of the woman he seemed to feel protected. Who was this boy? _Professor Snape?_

Hermione felt a bit ashamed because she felt like she was invading his privacy.

 _'This is none of your business, Hermione'_ she kept reminding herself.

Still ashamed she turned her eyes away from the picture but it was too late. She was already discovered.

"See something you like, Miss Granger?"

This brought Hermione out of her thoughts.

 _'Shit. What will he think of me? That I am a spying student?'_

"Uhm… No Professor-" she stopped for a moment. "Your quarters are just very impressive."

He was looking at her with an indefinable look. He almost looked _disgusted_.

"I did not bring you here to make fun of private things, do you understand that?" Snape stopped himself and continued, much calmer. "Professor McGonagall will arrive any minute."

He did not need to say much more because the moment he stopped speaking someone knocked at the door.

"Come in," Professor Snape growled in a deep tone.

* * *

The door opened and two people came in. It wasn't only Professor McGonagall as he said.

The Headmaster, Albus Dumbledore, was following her. He first seemed to be a bit taken aback by the light but then he looked at her.

"Ah, Miss Granger," he greeted. Professor McGonagall simply nodded at her and sat down on the same sofa.

"Severus," Dumbledore said to the Professor who was sitting at the desk.

"Headmaster," he said as he stood up and bowed.

"I think you are aware of why we are here?"

"Indeed, I…" he corrected himself. "We are…"

"The incident with Mr. Longbottom will have consequences Severus… The boy is badly injured. For a moment he was in a life-threatening situation." McGonagall stopped for a moment. "What happened, Severus?"

Severus Snape looked at Hermione for a moment as if he feared she would say something wrong any moment.

"Mr. Longbottom failed to block a spell from Mr. Malfoy."

 _What?! Why is he lying? Neville didn't fail!_

"I am sure that Mr. Malfoy didn't have any intention to hurt him."

Snape spoke like he was _totally_ sure of it and there was no other explanation.

 _Why was he lying to Professors Dumbledore and McGonagall? And why was he studying the book so intensely before?_

Snape didn't dare look into Hermione's eyes. _Maybe because he knew that what he was saying was wrong_ , Hermione thought. His eyes were fixed on Dumbledore 'till he nodded.

"Mr. Longbottom is in really bad shape, Severus. We shouldn't take this easy-"

"I did not say that."

Albus Dumbledore seemed to have other things on his mind and turned to Hermione as if the conversation had ended with that sentence.

"Well Miss Granger, I am sure that Mr. Longbottom will be happy to see you." He put on a small smile before turning to Snape. "If you would please accompany her? I don't want to have another incident now."

Snape glanced over to him like he didn't hear right. He wanted to protest but Dumbledore shot a glare in his direction she could not interpret.

"Pay me a short visit after, would you Miss Granger?"

He waved at Hermione and escorted McGonagall out of the room.

* * *

As Hermione Granger and Professor Snape made their way to the infirmary she didn't dare look at him. She was still shocked on one hand, but on the other she was angry. _Why did he say that Draco did not want this? It wasn't a normal spell and he knows it!_

As they nearly reached the infirmary Hermione could not hold herself back.

"Professor, what spell was Draco using before? I've never seen anything like it before..."

"If you would only pay attention, Miss Granger, you would know that this was a normal spell. Mr. Longbottom was just too clumsy to block it right."

One thing was for sure: Hermione did not believe him. There was more behind this. _Why does Professor Snape protect Draco like this? Sure he is a Slytherin, but doesn't he have to tell the truth when it comes to something like this? I can't believe it!_

As they reached the infirmary Madame Pomfrey was already awaiting them.

"Hello Professor Snape, Miss Granger."

"Your student is, to our luck, feeling a bit better now. I am sure you came to see him, if you would please follow me…"

Madame Pomfrey led them to one of the beds. While they were going Hermione could swear that she heard something like: "I can't believe he did this! What a fool…" but she wasn't entirely sure.

When they reached Neville's bed Hermione was shocked. He was not looking well. His face was white and his eyes closed. This caused Hermione to think that he was asleep so she took his cold hand for a moment, and then turned to go.

Neville would not wake up that quickly, would he? They had to find out what happened… What is Professor Snape _keeping in secret_? How does Draco know of such a powerful spell?

Hermione patted Neville's hand again, then she softly whispered – just for Neville:

"We will find out what happened, Neville. I promise."

* * *

After leaving the infirmary Hermione headed to the Headmasters' office.

Her eyes were getting heavier with every minute that passed plus she did not eat anything till now which made her stomach grumble from time to time. _When would this day finally end?_ she thought as she knocked at the large door which led to the Headmasters' office.

Hermione heard some seats moving from inside then a tired, old voice called: "Come in."

She slowly stepped inside the big room, facing the old man in front of her. He looked tired. No, it wasn't tired. Dumbledore was almost looking exhausted and this alarmed her.

"Good evening Miss Granger," he said before Hermione could say a word. "Can I offer you something? I am sure you are hungry, you are free to eat after this conversation." He winked at her then moved a little cup in her direction in which there were some bonbons. Uncertain about what to do she looked into his face once more before picking up a purple one.

"I imagine that you are aware of why I asked you to come here."

Hermione just looked at him without knowing what to say. Of course she was, but was there anything she needed to say?

"You visited Mr. Longbottom before, didn't you?" asked Dumbledore.

"Yes Sir. Professor Snape accompanied me."

"How is he feeling? Did you have a little talk with him?"

"He wasn't awake before Sir…" Hermione could feel a tear escaping the corner of her eye and quickly turned away. Was this the start of something? Wasn't this 'nothing' compared to what they probably would have to wade through? And what would happen to Neville? Was he going to make it through?

"Miss Granger," Dumbledore said with his tired sounding voice, "I am sure that he is going to make it. Don't worry. Madame Pomfrey paid me a visit before and said that he is going to make it-"

"Really?" Hermione interrupted him.

"We all hope so. Never give up the hope, Miss Granger." He smiled tiredly.

"I won't Professor. But…"

"What is it?"

"Professor, the spell that hit Neville before during the DADA lesson… I- I've never seen this spell before. We weren't accustomed to it Sir, I swear it. No teacher ever made us familiar with this sort of spell. Besides, I think that it's highly forbidden to use a spell at school which could manage damage like this."

Professor Dumbledore looked into her eyes but did not answer. Slowly he turned his attention to his palms as if he was looking for an answer inside it.

"Miss Granger, you have to know that nothing like this ever happened before in this school and I've been here for a long, long time. Whatever it is, don't beat yourself up over it. We will find out what it was, but it doesn't need to concern you."

Yes, they will find out. They and Professor Snape - who probably already knows the solution for everything that happened today.

It seemed that this topic was over for Dumbledore - quickly he started talking about something else.

"Your friends were here before, they were worried about you. Let them know that you are okay, would you?"

"Oh-" Hermione didn't know what to say. "I suppose that I should make my way up to the common room now?" It was more a question than a statement.

"I suppose you should, Miss Granger." Albus Dumbledore stood up and led Hermione to the large door. "Please make sure to pass the Great Hall. You will get something to eat there and then you can head to the Gryffindor common room. Thank you for passing by and have a pleasant evening."

"Thank you Sir."

With these words Hermione left the Headmasters office and headed to the Great Hall – unaware of who would cross her way there. She knew that Dumbledore knew something that she didn't and whatever it was, she _would_ find it out.


	3. An unexpected collision

**A/N: Yo! :) Here's the next chapter!**

 **IND520; thank you for your reviews. I really appreciate it!**

 **spaceygirl67; Yeah let's see how their story will go on! ^_^!**

 ** _And as always many thanks to my great beta reader, who is helping me a lot with this story._**

 **Thank you for reading and keep smiling! :)**

 **Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to J.K Rowling. I do not own Harry Potter or any characters of it and I don't make any profit. I am just playing in her Sandbox.**

* * *

"You agreed to this, Severus."

"I know this as well," Snape answered in a cold, harsh tone but almost sounding desperate.

"You made the Unbreakable Vow with Narcissa and therewith accepted all the consequences it could bring with it. You can't change your mind anymore."

"It's not only this."

"What else is it then?" Dumbledore asked curious.

"Has it ever crossed your brilliant mind that I don't want to do this anymore?"*

* * *

Severus Snape was tired of this, tired of everything.

The exhausted Potions Master leaned back in his chair, taking in several deep breaths. He had taken off his popular coat and was now wearing a black shirt – a sight no one had ever seen before. Supposedly, no one would ever get to see these scars that traced his entire body. There were a lot of stories behind this scars, and the worst story of all was how he got the dark mark, which was burning on his left arm. The remembrance of this made him shudder, so he quickly turned his attention to something else. The incident of today.

Somehow it kept going through his mind and as much as he wanted to turn his attention to the papers he still needed to grade, his thoughts always turned back to it.

*'~'*

 _"Sectumsempra" the young Malfoy cried out._

 _There was no time for Severus to react. He was taken aback by the mention of this old spell that he had never taught to any of his students. The boy should not even know this spell. No one should. Malfoy smiled while crying out the spell, not seeming to be aware of the implications it could bring with it. The spell packed the young Gryffindor – Neville Longbottom – who wasn't able to react._

 _The spell took the boy off from the ground and dashed him against the opposite wall of the classroom. As he cracked against the wall there was a loud sound – probably the breaking of some bones. Then he felt to the ground, not moving at all._

 _All of the students were shocked, except one of them. Hermione Granger, the 'know-it-all'._

*'~'*

Together they had prevented the worst. If they had not reacted that quickly it would have ended much worse than it is presently. The wounds were not easy to heal, even the spell 'Vulnera Sanetur' didn't fully heal the wounds. Madame Pomfrey had a lot of work to do and despite a lot of struggles she had fixed most of his wounds. Still, he had passed out and wasn't aware of the visit that Miss Granger had paid him before. No one knew what his state would be when he woke up, but he survived and somehow, Snape was glad about that.

* * *

As Severus Snape walked through the empty corridors of the big castle he wasn't aware of what lifetime consequences this day would have. And more, what effects it would have on his entire future. Right now all he could think about was his destination – Hogsmeade - where he would meet a person that he rather wouldn't like to see.

Fast and incautiously he turned around the corners, not paying much attention. This not forward-looking manner caused a confrontation with a student that wasn't unknown to him - especially after today.

For both of them it was too late to react. With full speed they ran into each other and Professor Snape stumbled back.

" _Ouch!_ " the student – a girl – cried out when she collided with the man in black.

She also stumbled back and needed some seconds to find halt at a stone wall. First she didn't seem to know who the person she ran into was, but when she took a look at him the expression on her face changed. It was a mixed expression filled with fear.

Professor Snape didn't seem to care about that at that moment, he was still trying to get his balance back. As he finally got it he caressed his forehead, feeling a deep headache coming. His palms were covering his eyes so he didn't see to student in front of him.

"Just tell me what you were thinking," he demanded the unknown student, and even if he was in pain he still had the power to pull students down.

"I- I am truly sorry Sir-" _Miss Granger?!_

Finally he took a look at the girl in front of him. She was also leaning against a stone wall, obviously looking for some balance too. It was already late and she wasn't even allowed to walk through the castle at this time. What a wonder that she didn't get caught till now, Snape thought. Well, now she got caught.

"I thought you were clever enough to know that it's forbidden to walk around these corridors at this time," he said with a sarcastic voice which filled Hermione with even more fear.

"Sir- Sir I am not feeling well so I was thinking about a little walk-"

"A little walk at this hour, outside?" Snape bitterly laughed. "Don't you think it's a bit dangerous, lingering out there at this time?"

"I didn't mean to walk out and cause any problems Professor-"

"I don't care." Snape cut her off. "You will get detention, hosted by myself. I will inform your house teacher tomorrow in the morning. Plus, thirty Points will be taken from Gryffindor."

"Professor please-" Hermione started, but then stopped when she realized that it was hopeless.

 _It's Professor Snape, Hermione_ , she reminded herself. _He is never going to be friendly towards you, or any other Gryffindor so stop thinking he could overlook this_.

"Detention, Granger. For at least the next couple months, in my office, every Tuesday and Friday. Now go to your room."

"Professor-" she started again but didn't dare to continue to speak.

The glare which Severus Snape shot in her destination was telling worlds.

He was looking exhausted, more than he did this morning. Dark circles could be seen under his eyes, obviously he didn't rest for quite a long time. Despite this state he still had the power to say: "Leave it, Granger."

And with this Severus Snape walked away, leaving the Gryffindor girl stunned behind him.

* * *

"How good to see you, Severus," Narcissa greeted him with a soft sounding voice.

Narcissa had given him the address of a secluded, small house in Hogsmeade where she was currently living. The house was more a kind of shelter for her and her son Draco, but she avoided the fact every time. The owner of this house was an old friend of hers and actually she wasn't very familiar with dark magic at all. Lucius Malfoy, her husband, was recently sent to Azkaban. Since this she was very much contrived on her own which strengthened the fear about her son only more.

Back in the present, Severus Snape didn't care at all about her greeting.

"Let's get to the point, Narcissa," he said with a stiff voice. "You know why I am here."

"Indeed, I know…"

With a gesture of her hand she led him to a small sofa on the other side of the room and handed him a glass of wine.

"Severus," she said quietly, checking again if the door was still closed, then she leaned closer to him.

"How bad is it? Will he get expelled from school?"

Snape thought for a moment before answering.

"I would say Narcissa, that if I _were not_ his house teacher the chances would be bad for your son. You have to understand that he almost killed the boy and this will have consequences." He took a sip of his wine, not daring to look at the woman at his opposite. "I made a pact with you and I swore to look after him, but his actions are not making the circumstances easier. I am afraid that Dumbledore has a much bigger influence on this than myself."

"He is only a kid, Severus…"

"Yes, but this doesn't give him the permission to do whatever he wants to, as I _already_ told you." He stopped for a moment, looking at his left hand. "I assume that your husband has his hand in this too, concerning the spell he used. And I suppose that this young Gryffindor girl isn't stupid at all."

"Someone heard it?"

"It is not about what someone _heard_ , Narcissa. What she _saw_ is another point."

"Please tell me Severus," she begged, taking one of his cold hands in hers which made him shudder. "What are you going to do?"

* * *

* Quote: Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince


End file.
